The field of the disclosure relates generally to sensor networks, and more specifically, to methods and systems relating to sensor networks that incorporate stretchable silicon.
Existing solutions for monitoring, for example, the structural health of large areas, include interconnecting networks of sensors based on electrically conductive wires and optically conductive fibers. While fiber optic communications enables low power devices in certain communications systems, it does not enable addressing of an array of sensors without the complexity of interconnections among network nodes. Other considerations include manufacturability, mechanical connection of input/output signals, scalability, cost and reliability of wiring/fiber-optic harnesses, power busses, and data busses.